Meant to be
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: If you love two persons at the same time, go for the second one. Because if you loved the first one truly, you never would have fallen for the second one. Elena's thoughts after her break up with Stefan. Damon x Elena.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or anything else mentioned here.**

* * *

"You know, I _really_ hope you're not planning to be the annoying brooding type, like my baby bro."

Elena winces, startled by Damon's sudden words. She realizes that she had just been staring blankly at her Facebook homepage- some pictures that Caroline posted, so completely lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Damon come in- even with all her senses heightened.

"I am not brooding", she protests, wincing again as she takes the dreaded name, "at least not like Stefan."

Silence follows. It's been only two days since her break up with Stefan, and the guilt and the pain is coupled with her blood lust is hitting her so bad, she's already wishing she could turn her off humanity- the one thing that she has been so desperately trying to hold on to for so long.

Maybe that's the problem- maybe it's the vampire in her taking control these days? Maybe suddenly and unexpectedly becoming a vampire left her confused and her feelings in knots? Maybe that is the only reason why her feelings for Damon have grown?

"Sure, and I'm not drinking", Damon scoffs, taking a sip from his glass of scotch. "You know what can help you?" His eyes twinkle, and he leans in close, her scent intoxicating him, his lips almost touching her ear, "A _real _drink."

Elena feels the hair on her neck stand up, completely aware of how close he's standing. Every nerve ending on her body tingles.

So maybe this is her silly attempt to pin her change of heart on someone or something and get rid of the guilt. Because if she is being completely honest with herself, this thing for Damon has _always _been there, buried away somewhere deep inside her heart, where she must not dare look. Maybe it's because of all the time they have spent together in the last three years, all those times when she realized that Damon wasn't really the "bad guy", all the moments when her imminent doom was ready to knock down her door, and then, Damon to the rescue.

And there's her problem. As soon as she starts thinking about every sweet thing that Damon ever did for her, Stefan's face flashes in front of her eyes, and the guilt is back. How is she ever going to forget all the wonderful moments that she spent with him, all the dreams that she waved in her head, how he made her feel more alive than ever, even when death was waiting right around the corner?

She snatches the glass out of Damon's hand, and downs its entire contents. "You're right, this does help, get me the bottle."

Damon sighs. "Elena, this is… not who you are."

"Who am I, Damon?" she asks, almost in a whisper, glancing at her computer screen again. Ever since her transformation, every single mundane thing was just so…. boring. Now that she had an eternity to live, time seems to have slowed down, and the blood lust seems to have become dominant. Elena Gilbert, Miss goody two-shoes who always did the right thing, is now Elena the vampire who doesn't know who she is anymore.

Damon brushes back a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are still you. Just a little different. Look at it as growing up. Nobody stays the same forever."

She shakes her head, not ready to give in to silly consolations.

"Look on the bright side."

"There is a _bright _side?"

"Well, you'll never get grey hair or wrinkles. So you can save a _ton _of money on the anti-aging creams, go to Vegas, spend it all, have a great time."

Elena allows herself a half-smile. Maybe _this_ is the reason- how _natural_ and _easy_ things have always been with Damon, even when Damon was being so damn difficult.

All she ever wanted was to have a normal happy life with Stefan. But she'd be honest- things were always difficult for them. As perfect as everything _seemed _to be, they had too many problems, and maybe she was finally tired from having to fight with The Ripper constantly.

Maybe this is just how things were always meant to be.

She returns to scrolling through her Facebook, and a random post grabs her notice.

"_If you love two persons at the same time, go for the second one. Because if you loved the first one truly, you never would have fallen for the second one."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm writing after a super long time, six months I think. Hope you guys like it. Reviews would be great :)**


End file.
